phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Living Gelatin
|image= |season=2 |production= |broadcast=53 |story=Michael Ryan |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Mike Roth Joe Orrantia |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=May 15, 2009 |international= |xd=February 28, 2009 |toon= |pairedwith="Elementary, My Dear Stacy" }} Candace's gelatin party inspires Phineas and Ferb to create the biggest gelatin mold ever in a swimming pool. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry the Platypus over for tea in order to convert him to an ally: one way or another. Episode Summary Candace is hosting a gelatin party. Phineas and Ferb reappear using their molecular transporter and see the gelatin she's holding. Jenny offers them a piece of gelatin, and Phineas says that he prefers grape. When Phineas and Ferb eat the gelatin, Candace realizes that they won't do anything wrong, however Phineas and Ferb start bouncing on the gelatin. Candace tells them to get out of the house and make their own gelatin, where Phineas states that he knows what they're going to do today. Phineas and Ferb run out to Isabella's backyard to start using it as a gelatin mold. Baljeet adds his own spicy flavor to the recipe, and when the gelatin is done, Phineas, Ferb, the Fireside girls, and Baljeet all jump on the gelatin. Meanwhile, Perry enters through a flower vase, but he ends up in a pink, girly headquarters which turns out to be Pinky's. Perry gets out of the lair and enters through the street, where Major Monogram says that Doofenshmirtz is inviting Perry to have some tea with him because he wants Perry to become his ally. Inside Phineas and Ferb's house, it shows Stacy, Jenny, and Candace comparing the molds their gelatins take up. Candace's own is shaped like Jeremy's head, while Stacy's is shaped like shoes, with Jenny's as a dove. Stacy and Jenny look out the window and say that they think what Phineas and Ferb are doing is fun. They run outside to play with it. However, in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is using a Turn-everything-evil-inator on Perry because Perry refused to become his ally. Doofenshmirtz shoots everywhere and it blasts out his window, pointing straight to the gelatin mold in Isabella's pool. This turns the gelatin alive and evil, which everyone looks at Baljeet for adding the "evil flavor". Baljeet gets scared and says, "Okay, I'm going home now." which leaves Phineas, Ferb, Jenny, Stacy, and the Fireside girls to defeat the gelatin without Baljeet's help. The gelatin swallows Candace when she tries to interfere, and Phineas, Ferb, and their friends use water to defeat it and set Candace free. Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes that he won't hit Perry, and presses a button making anything that was hit by the evil ray come to his side to assist him. While a soap and a bar of toothpaste appear, the gelatin monster shows up and captures Perry. Thinking fast, he throws his hat, setting off the water sprinklers in the room and melting the gelatin. He then escapes, while Doofenshmirtz slips on the soap and the toothpaste falls into his mouth. At the end of the episode, Jeremy comes over with Linda Flynn and shows Candace a gelatin mold he made for her that spells out her name. Candace says that she's still sick of gelatin. Songs *Let's Squirt That Gelatin Monster Running Gags The Too Young Line None Ferb's Line The cartilaginous fibers from the bovine patella structure, that gelatin's extracted from, gives it that fun, bouncy quality. Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Enters through a flower vase, but ends up in Pinky's Headquarters. Memorable Quotes Background Information *It premiered on Disney XD on February 28, 2009 and on Disney Channel US on May 15, 2009. *This episode reveals that Pinky is a secret agent like Perry. This also determines that there is more than one division of The O.W.C.A (The two being Major Monogram's and Wanda's ) and that each Division has its own leader. *Wanda calls Pinky "Agent P", which possible stands for Pinky the puppy Gallery File:GetPerryOutOfTheCabinet.jpg|"Get that stinky pet out of our cabinets!" File:JennyOfferGelatin.jpg|"Would you like to try some of our gelatin?" File:BoysEatGelatin.jpg|The boys have a bite of some gelatin... File:BoysHaveFunWithGelatin.jpg|...and then play with it. File:BaljeetAddingCurry.jpg|Baljeet adds his curry to the mixture. File:FiresideGirlsMixingGelatin.jpg|The Fireside Girls mix the gelatin. File:PnFMixingGelatin.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" File:AgentPinky.jpg|Agent Pinky reporting for duty. File:BaljeetTechnospeak.jpg|Baljeet doing the "Technospeak gag". File:StacysGelatinSculpture.jpg|Stacy's themed gelatin sculpture - shoes. File:JennysGelatinSculpture.jpg|Jenny's themed gelatin sculpture - a dove (to symbolize her desire for world peace). File:CandacesGelatinSculpture.jpg|Candace's themed gelatin sculpture - Jeremy's head. File:DoofAndPerryHaveTea.jpg|"This is nice, huh?" File:TURN-EVERYTHING-EVIL-INATOR.jpg|The Turn-Everything-Evilinator. File:BaljeetBlamed.jpg|Baljeet gets blamed for the gelatin turning evil. File:BaljeetImOuttaHere.jpg|"Okay, I'm going home." File:CandaceClownface.jpg|Candace gets a clown face when she encounters the gelatin monster. File:GingersHeadInGelatin.jpg|Ginger's head gets encased in gelatin. Image:SquirtGelatinMonster.png|Phineas and Holly squirt water guns at the gelatin monster. Image:DancingGelatin.png|The gelatin monster dances with everyone. Image:LivingGelatin.png|Phineas and Ferb form a slingshot to fire a water balloon. File:AdysonInTrashCan.jpg|Adyson slingshots water balloons from some trash cans. File:FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg|Isabella and the Fireside Girls firing squirt guns. File:KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg|Katie squirting the monster behind her. File:KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|The kids surround the gelatin monster. Image:GretchenThrow.jpg|Gretchen throws a water balloon. File:MinionSignal.jpg|Doofenshmirtz signals his new minions. File:DoofsNewMinions.jpg|"I could've sworn I hit more threatening stuff than this." File:MonsterReportsToDoof.jpg|The Gelatin Monster reports to his master. File:JeremysGelatinGift.jpg|Jeremy's gelatin gift for Candace. Continuity Allusions *''Night of the Living Dead:'' The title is reminiscent of this classic monster movie. *''Scooby-Doo'': The monster chase scene is reminiscent of Scooby Doo monster chases. *''Star Trek:'' The way the boys molecular-transport themselves in done in the exact same way, visual and sound-wise, as someone getting "beamed up" throughout the series. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Cymphonique Miller as Holly (credited as additional voices) *Isabella Murad as Jenny (credited as additional voices) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes